


Sottili Linee di Fuga

by Miryel



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Angst, Introspettivo, M/M, Slash, Thriller, dai - Freeform, lalter - Freeform, lo so che non ci credete manco un po', pure comico ogni tanto, spies in disguise - Freeform, walter x lance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Si chiamano linee di fuga, quelle che si intravedono all'orizzonte quando lo si guarda dal centro esatto della sua prospettiva. Sembra quasi che lo seguano, e lui è pura utopia: pare immobile ma è irraggiungibile. E se a Walter chiedessero di spiegare cosa prova nel cuore, direbbe che dentro c'è un desiderio irraggiungibile - come l'orizzonte - che però lo custodisce con cura. Con amore.
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Sottili Linee di Fuga

[ Spies in Disguise - Lance x Walter - Introspettivo ]

**Sottili Linee di Fuga**

Si chiamano linee di fuga, quelle che si intravedono all'orizzonte quando lo si guarda dal centro esatto della sua prospettiva. Sembra quasi che lo seguano, e lui è pura utopia: pare immobile ma è irraggiungibile. E se a Walter chiedessero di spiegare cosa prova nel cuore, direbbe che dentro c'è un desiderio irraggiungibile – come l'orizzonte – che però lo custodisce con cura. Con amore. Non è forse questo che gli è stato sempre insegnato, da che ha memoria? Non è forse l'amore per il prossimo che muove tutto il mondo? No, non tutto il mondo, solo il suo. E quello di pochi altri. Il resto è troppo impegnato ad odiare; a provare rancore. È un mondo sbagliato o è lui ad esserlo? In fin dei conti sfilaccia via l'amore e lo distribuisce in fili dorati e fragili alle persone che ama, però poi gli altri mollano la presa, ad un certo punto, e lui si ritrova sempre, inesorabilmente, solo.

Lo _strambo_ , così lo hanno sempre apostrofato, solo perché ha cercato ogni volta di trovare la via giusta, per cancellare il dolore dal cuore degli altri.

_Glitter, gattini, cuscini morbidi, gelatine elastiche._ Oggetti all'apparenza così stupidi, creati per bloccare il male, ma non diventare il male stesso. È davvero così strano non voler uccidere nessuno?

È un pensiero che lo tartassa da una vita, persino ora che è a capo dell'Intelligence, dopo aver – a detta di Joy Jenkins – meritato quel posto siccome hanno fermato e catturato Killian _a modo suo._ Non lo avrebbe mai detto ma, _la non violenza_ , in quel caso, ha avuto la meglio sulla crudeltà di chi non ha avuto alcun freno legato attorno alla custodia della crudeltà. Sempre così presente in ogni accidenti di missione. Sempre il punto chiave che porta il cattivo a comportarsi come tale e, a sua volta, il buono si ritrova a dover agire allo stesso modo. E così il bene si inquina di pece, si annerisce, come se fosse affumicato dal fuoco che, comunque, arde dentro ogni essere umano.

_Persino in lui_ , ed è questo che più lo spaventa. Arriverà il giorno in cui Walter Beckett si troverà costretto ad usare la violenza? A sottostare alle regole della sopravvivenza così come sono state scritte dai più potenti? Davvero nessuno ha mai pensato di risolvere ogni cosa con una buona parola e un dispositivo che fa schizzare al massimo le endorfine e calma l'anima?

È frustrato e quel fatto lo spaventa; si passa una mano tra i capelli, mentre lavora ad un nuovo progetto per l'Intelligence: la _bomba arcobaleno_. Acceca e confonde con musiche assordanti, ma non fa male a una sola cellula; forse un po' alle orecchie e agli occhi, ma niente che non possa guarire con una sana dormita in cella, no?

«Abbiamo finito di giocare agli unicorni?»

Walter non riesce a non sorridere, ogni volta che quella voce entra nel suo campo uditivo. Non stacca gli occhi dal suo computer finché non posiziona per bene un componente, poi gira sulla sedia e incontra Lance: ha le mani ai fianchi e un sorriso gagliardo che gli illumina il viso. Ha sempre quell'aria da _ehi, sono veramente troppo figo_ che lo diverte e gli risolleva il morale. Dimentica in un attimo quell'alone nero che a volte lo ricopre. Lo scansa via e lo mette da parte, almeno per un po'.

Si pianta i palmi aperti sulle ginocchia, che poi racchiude tra le dita. Inclina la testa e alza un sopracciglio.

«Sto lavorando per te! Per chi vuoi che inventi tutti questi aggeggi geniali? Per la concorrenza?»

Lance sbuffa via una risata. «Non ne saresti in grado. A che punto sei?», chiede, e si avvicina. Walter si gira di nuovo verso il monitor e gli mostra il suo progetto. È vero, un po' ricorda gli unicorni, quella sfumatura di colore arcobaleno che decora quella che, di base, è una bomba a mano. Ma è così che lavora e a tutti, ora, sta bene che sia così. Se l'è sudata, quella stima, anche se non riesce a godersela a pieno, perché non è abituato ad essere accettato da nessuno.

Solo Lance lo fa sentire a suo agio, ma è difficile da credere che, anche lui, a volte non lo trovi irritante come poche cose nella vita. Dopotutto Walter a volte a stento si sopporta.

«A buon punto. Sto solo lavorando al raggio d'azione e agli effetti collaterali. Per ora sono minuscoli ma... niente non possa migliorare.»

«Sarebbe bene che non ce ne fossero affatto. Devo ricordarti cosa è successo l'anno scorso con una certa bevanda e la piuma di un piccione?» Lance, dietro di lui con le mani serrate intorno allo schienale della sedia, abbassa la testa e lo guarda. Walter incontra i suoi occhi alzando il capo e, senza che possa frenarlo, gli compare un sorriso che sa di colpevolezza ma anche di ilarità.

«Devo ricordarti che quell'errore ti ha salvato la vita? Devo anche ricordarti che continui a trasformarti in un piccione ogni volta che ne hai la possibilità, siccome lo trovi estremamente utile? Anche se non lo ammetterai mai, certo!»

Lance alza le spalle. «Ammetto solo che ha salvate la _tua_ , di vita. La mia era perfettamente sotto controllo.»

«Sì, sì, ma certo», lo canzona, e si becca uno scappellotto dietro la testa che incassa con zero dignità e una risata. Gli esce fuori così malinconica che ha quasi paura che Lance se ne sia accorto. Forse è così, perché gli rivolge uno di quegli sguardi inteneriti che lo lacerano da dentro. A volte Walter pensa che provi pena per lui e che, tutta quella accondiscendenza, gliela dedichi solo per non ferirlo e non perché si trova bene a lavorare con lui. «Comunque ci sono un sacco di nuovi aggeggi che vorrei provassi sul campo. Magari in questa missione potresti portarne un paio con te. Mi serve un riscontro. Ci stai?»

«Tu vieni con me?»

Glielo ha chiesto di nuovo. E di nuovo Walter rimane spiazzato da quella domanda. Ha infinito piacere nel prendere parte alle missioni con Lance ma, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, si rifiuta di collaborare con lui ammassando scuse ridicole, tipo che non se la sente – il che è una mezza verità, dopotutto, ma la verità assoluta è che Walter non si sente più all'altezza. Ha paura di essere solo di intralcio e, dopotutto, non è il suo compito quello di agire direttamente sul campo. Lui è uno scienziato, si è diplomato al MIT così giovane che nemmeno si ricorda quanti anni aveva. Sa solo che il suo cervello lo vorrebbe chiunque, è tutto il resto che non è mai poi così richiesto.

È talmente sensibile che è perfettamente conscio del fatto che, tutte quelle paure, sono solo infinite paranoie che si crea da solo. Nessuno lo ama, e non è vero, eppure è così difficile credere il contrario e Lance... forse si sente in obbligo a chiedergli di collaborare, e quando rifiuta magari tira pure un sospiro di sollievo perché non lo vuole in mezzo alle scatole. Lavorano meglio da soli, è questa la risposta che Walter si è dato, ma lui da solo non sta bene; non sa come dirglielo.

«No. No, io... io devo finire qui, e poi Joy mi ha chiesto di metterle a posto il PC personale. Sai, l'ha di nuovo riempito di virus.»

«Di nuovo?», ruggisce Lance, esasperato. «Mi sorprende che sia un'agente dell'Intelligence ma che cada nelle trappole di internet. Cosa fa, gioca a giochi Java pieni di virus?»

Walter scoppia a ridere, perché ci ha pensato anche lui a quel fatto. Non si capacita di come, una persona come Joy, sia capace di intercettare un criminale da un satellite ma allo stesso tempo sia incapace di _zigzagare_ tra i banner infettati del web, quando è a casa.

«Dopo aver superato la soglia di una certa età le persone sembrano disimparare l'uso del computer.»

«E tu, a guardare tutti quei _drama coreani,_ non te li becchi mai?»

«Sono ancora giovane per cadere in certe trappole! E so su quali siti andare!»

«Non avrai continuato _Segreti di una notte di mezza estate_ senza di me?», chiede poi Lance, ad un tratto e, per quanto Walter vorrebbe fingere che sì, lo ha guardato senza di lui, non ci riesce a mentirgli. Fa di _no_ con la testa e gira di nuovo la sedia verso di lui; si becca un'occhiata sospettosa, che poi però si ammorbidisce e, infine, Lance incastra le mani ai fianchi e sospira. «Quindi non vuoi proprio venire in missione con me.»

«Non è che non voglio, è che non posso. Te l'ho detto, reclamano la mia presenza qui! Sarebbe un duro colpo per Joy sapere che stasera è senza PC e non può proseguire la maratona della sua telenovelas preferita. Non vorrai mica farle questo torto?»

«No, ma vorrei il mio partner in missione con me. Specie se devo provare i suoi dispositivi. E se non funzionano e mi trasformo in una rana?»

«Verrò in tuo aiuto non appena mi chiamerai, ovviamente! E non c'è questa possibilità. Non ho mica intenzione di trasformarti in _ogni_ singolo animale che abita la terra. Per chi mi hai preso?»

«Per uno che non vuole venire in missione e non vuole dirmi il perché ma, che ne so, magari un giorno me lo dirai che accidenti ti frulla per la testa», dice Lance, e lo spiazza. Walter sa di aver messo su la sua espressione più genuina. Non può nascondergli che ha ragione, che non è questione di non poterlo fare, ma questione di non volerlo. Abbassa la testa e incontra le sue scarpe da ginnastica. La destra ha i lacci slacciati e, alzando le spalle con una lentezza che lo fa sentire dannatamente stupido, finge che non sia così, pur sapendo quanto gli sia difficile dire bugie.

«Non mi frulla niente per la testa.»

«A me pare di sì ma non insisto. Non mi va di portarti con me con la forza. Te ne ho combinate già abbastanza.» Walter odia quando si fa riferimento a tutto ciò che è successo l'anno scorso, perché sa che Lance si sente in colpa ma allo stesso tempo lui non lo accusa di niente. Gli si stringe qualcosa in gola, che non riesce a deglutire. Vorrebbe dirgli che tirare fuori quel discorso ogni volta non ha alcun senso, perché le cose sono andate meglio di quanto potessero credere; sono vivi, sono di nuovo in gioco e, soprattutto, hanno imparato a collaborare. Anche se ultimamente Walter fa di tutto per boicottare quella possibilità e li divide, inesorabilmente; anche se dentro di sé non vorrebbe.

Lance lo fa sentire strano, come tutti gli altri, ma ha quella luce negli occhi che gli fa vedere quel fatto con ottimismo. Come se fosse un pregio. Forse è questo, il problema: deludere quella convinzione che lui, dopotutto, vale qualcosa e invece non è così.

L'orologio di Lance inizia a suonare e interrompe quel contatto visivo. Walter gli è grato, perché non avrebbe comunque risposto all'ennesimo tentativo dell'altro di chiarire qualcosa che nessuno dei due sa attribuire ad un motivo scatenante.

«Devo andare.»

«Sì», lo liquida, semplicemente e si alza per recuperare i nuovi progetti che Lance deve provare. In verità non c'è bisogno, li ha già collaudati lui, ma non importa. Gli piace ricevere poi una sua visita, a fine lavoro, che finisce poi con loro due che cenano insieme a casa sua e continuano a guardare il _drama coreano_ di cui si è fissato ultimamente.

«Ci vediamo dopo», dice, e in verità è solo una speranza che vuole che Lance confermi. Difatti lui annuisce e sorride, sicuro di sé, come sempre.

«Sì, e non guardare _Segreti di una notte di mezza estate_ senza di me, mentre sono via. Mi accorgo quando ti fingi sorpreso di fronte a scene che hai già visto!»

«D'accordo, d'accordo! Promesso. Tu prometti di non farti male», lo redarguisce e ha quasi voglia di sistemargli il farfallino che ha al collo, siccome si è spostato un po' ed è storto, ma preferisce evitare che si creino certi imbarazzi – che comunque coglierebbero solo lui.

«Ci proverò», gli risponde Lance, poi gli fa l'occhiolino e si volta. Raggiunge la porta e non lo guarda più.

Walter cancella il suo sorriso e ha addosso un senso di preoccupazione. È familiare, ormai lo prova ogni volta che il suo partner va via per combattere il crimine. Vorrebbe davvero affiancarlo. Stare con lui lo rende più tranquillo ma, alla fine dei giochi, finisce per autodistruggersi comunque e allora tanto vale non essere d'intralcio.

Torna a dedicarsi al progetto, ma non ha più la testa per proseguire. È già tardi, sono quasi le otto di sera e, a questo punto, preferisce andare da Joy e aiutarla con i suoi problemi di mezz'età legati alla rete. Salva il progetto e spegne il computer; vorrebbe fare lo stesso col suo cervello pieno zeppo di paranoie, ma non è così semplice. Lui, un pulsante dietro la nuca, non ce l'ha. Non ancora, almeno. Dovrebbe inventarlo, se non fosse che non è tanto sicuro che qualcuno sarebbe disposto a riaccenderlo, quando decide di pigiarlo e sparire.

Si sfila il camice con una lentezza disumana. Gli fanno male le braccia, per il semplice fatto che le sente molli e impotenti. Ha passato troppo tempo a lavorare e a somatizzare l'ansia nei muscoli invece che nella testa, solo per non perdere la concentrazione. Raccatta le sue cose e le infila nella borsa, che poi mette a tracolla e, quando raggiunge l'ascensore e poi il piano dello studio di Joy, la sede dell'Intelligence è deserta. Stringe intorno al petto la borsa del suo portatile e, guardandosi intorno, gli sembra di essere il protagonista di un film dell'orrore. I suoi occhi celesti vagano per il corridoio e, infine, identificano la sua meta. Bussa timidamente e dall'altra parte non riceve risposta. Sente solo una voce – chiaramente appartenuta a Joy – che si alza di troppe tonalità, ma non riesce a capire una sola parola. Attende impacciato dietro la porta, tamburellando un piede contro il pavimento a ritmo della luce rossa dell'allarme antincendio e, evitando un infarto al miocardio aggrappandosi al muro con una mano – e il suo portatile fa un volo di mezzo metro sulla moquette grigio topo e spera solo si sia salvato – spalanca gli occhi su quelli di Joy, quando questa apre la porta, forse ancor più strabuzzati dei suoi.

Lo guarda senza dire una parola, ma ha il fiatone e una ciocca di capelli grigi che le ricade sul viso. Deve essere sconvolta, siccome di solito è impeccabilmente perfetta, quella sua acconciatura geometrica.

«Beckett, meno male che sei arrivato!»

«C-che accidenti succede? I virus si sono triplicati?», chiede e non fa in tempo a concludere la frase che la donna lo tira per un braccio dentro lo studio, si chiude la porta alle spalle e, agitata come non l'ha mai vista, gli pianta le mani sulle spalle.

È così gracilino che ci mette tutta la forza che ha per non sprofondare nel terreno, sotto al peso della sua forza disumana.

«Beckett, abbiamo un problema e solo tu puoi risolverlo», esordisce Joy, poi fa una lunga pausa che sembra durare un'eternità. «Lance è stato rapito!»

«Cosa!?"

E, in quella notte in cui troppe domande lo hanno attanagliato, se ne aggiunge un'altra.

_Perché diavolo non sono andato con lui?_

**Fine capitolo I**

**Note autore:**

Salve salvino popolo di AO3! È da un po' che volevo scrivere su questo fandom e, tra blocchi dello scrittore e crisi di identità, alla fine stasera ho iniziato questo nuovo percorso, su una storia che mi frulla in testa da quando ho visto questo film, e si è praticamente scritto da solo. Speriamo che anche per gli altri capitoli – e per gli altri progetti – succeda lo stesso, guarda un po' XD

Sperando che questo primo capitolo vi abbia incuriositi, vi invito a votare e a lasciarmi un commentino se vi va! Mi farebbe piacere conoscere la vostra opinione a riguardo!

Alla prossima e spero presto, ovunque sarò.


End file.
